thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Howards
Info Spring is a retired tribute because; Spring has become the victor of two games and Spring is Angry birds12's faveorite tribute. Spring will only be used if Down Smith is in the same games. Extra: If in the same game with Down Smith she will fall in love with him. District: 9 District Partner: Sam Jones Age:12 Weapon: Knife Skills: Great at identifiying plants, good climber and handy with a knife. Spring is also a good runner and swimmer. She's a hard worker and isn't afraid to get in a fight. Spring is good at learning new skills and will learn survival skills in training and how to throw knives. Strategy: Only go to the cornucopia briefly to pick up necessities and hide by a water source, avoid fights, she will not go to the feast but if confornted she will fight and kill. She will only team up with some one if she trusts them 100%. Avoid Careers in general. Try to gai nsponsers in any way possible. If Down Smith is in her games: Token: A golden bracelet with her grandmother's name on it. Weaknesses: Afraid of losing friends. Not the best fighter at close combat. Jabberjays. Quote: none Personality: Kind, nice, giving, caring. Sweet. Strong-willed. Brave. Flirty at times. History: Spring was born to James and Abigal Howards in District 9, they were a poverty striken family and her parents had to work from 6:00 AM and 9:00 PM. When Spring was 5 years old she became an older sister to Melissa Howards, whom she adored. Spring couldn't always get the best clothes or the newest back pack but she was still popular because of her great personality and her beautiful appearance. Spring always found time to play with Melissa after school. Soon Spring turned twelve and was forced to get ready for her first reapings. She decidied to cut ties with her boyfriend, Jack, because she wasn't ready for a serious relashionship. Jack took it th wrond way and became enraged towards her. Spring was reaped on her first reaping at the age of 12. Games Tiki Tooki's 12th Hunger Games: On the first day Spring was caught into the hetics of the cornucopia bloodbath and choked her district partner, Sam Jones. Spring also makes a hasty alliance with Sanji Jade and they fled the cornucopia together. On Day 2 Spring and her ally recsive a sponser item of food, now they are armed, full and strong. During the feast Sanji brutaly kills two Careers, causing Spring to sever the alliance. Spring wanders around a for a little while before forming a last minute alliance with Satan, Garrick, and Daniz. In the last battles Spring sees her ex-ally, Sanji get stabed by another tribute, which Spring quickly killed. Sanji had one final apology for Spring before dieing. Spring goes on to win. Extra Information Spring is one of Angry Birds12's signature tributes and is his favorite overall. Spring is also the first tribute he ever made! Category:Characters Category:12 year olds Category:Females Category:District 9 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Dual Victor Category:Reaped